Players on a grander stage
by Millais
Summary: COMPLETE! A three shot on the POV of a demigod fighting on the side of the titans! GIVE IT A CHANCE! I own everyone mentioned except harley lost hero, Hephaestus cabin Katie gardener and Percy you know who! Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Where: The battle of Manhattan **

The battle raged around my ears. Behind me, my comrades were in battles of their own, the sound of metal against metal, occasionally joined by cries of agony, filling the night sky. I had just been through a rather difficult battle with another demigod. An Athenian camper, I think. Or maybe she was Apollo. No matter. In the end they are all just another overcome obstacle, bleeding in the dust at my feet; their eyes open wide so that they could take in their last portrait. It's sad, but if I'm ever going to see home again, it's necessary.

Another demigod charges at me, his Axe raised high above his head. I quickly sidestep, and he stumbles onto the stationary car behind me, leaving a massive dent in the bonnet. _Uh-Oh_, I think, _the people who own that car are __**not**__ going be pleased when they wake up. _If you're wondering why, in the middle of a life and death battle there is a random car, it's because the owners [and everyone else in Manhattan] are asleep. Deeply asleep.

We have Hypnos to thank for that.

Suddenly, another boy attacks me from behind. I hastily hold him off with my shield, and then quickly check what Axe-Boy is doing. I'm relieved to see someone else took care of him. Phew. I turn back round to face the other boy, and am shocked to see how little he is. Eight? Nine? He could be the same age as Sammy, before they... I broke from my thoughts, partly because I was in danger of tearing up, which would look weak [and not to mention strange, since I'm in the middle of a battle], and partly because the kid was starting to climb over my shield, a knife in his teeth...

I quickly shook him off, and then paused as I got a proper look at him. He had dark curly hair that lightly bounced over his ears, and a little dimple on his left cheek. His eyes were a grey/blue colour, and looked wide with fear. As he struggled to get up, I noticed a deep gash on the side of his leg. Probably fatal. "Please" he begged, as I stood towering over him, my blonde hair dripping with sweat, and my dark eyes frantic with battle-rage, "I'm only seven, please, let me go!" I froze. His voice. It sounded exactly like Sammy's before he died. Before that brute, Percy, killed him on the Andromeda by setting off that bomb. I put down my sword, the memory of that night making me queasy.

The boy looked at me questionably, and I could see that he was trying to work out what I was doing. "Go" I said, not looking at him. "Just go". His eyes light up and he tries to get up and run away. But after a few shaky steps, he collapses in a heap, clutching his injured leg. I run over to him, despite the risk. He looks up at me, and I can suddenly see the colour draining from his lips. Only then do I notice the ever growing pool of blood I am standing in. I suddenly realise what I have to do. I have to carry him through the battle.


	2. Obstacles

I scoop him up gently, and then sling him over my shoulder. I wince a little. I may be seven years older than this kid, but he's still pretty heavy. I start running through the battle, and eventually I have to drop my shield. It was just too heavy. Finally, I reach the outside of the battle. It's pretty quiet, although for some reason there is a guy riding a giant flying pig, and I swore that there was a statue of a lion swimming towards the battle. _Oh well, I gotta make sure this kid is alright first,_ I think. I roll him off my shoulder, and am concerned to find him only half-conscious, and very pale. I give him a good shake, and he comes to. "What's your name" I ask urgently. He tries to focus his eyes for a bit, and then when he sees me, he whisperers: "Harley Anderson".

I am about to ask for his cabin, but then I spot the badge on his armour. I then take a deep breath, and yell out: "We have a Harley Anderson here, from Hephaestus cabin. Harley Anderson, Hephaestus!" I do this a couple of times, and then finally, a healer comes out of the battle. He has blonde hair and cold, blue eyes. As soon as he see's my uniform, with Kronos's badge on it, he scowls. "Hand over the boy" he says, "he has done nothing wrong. Let him live". My blood boils, and I really feel like leaping up and killing this idiot, but he is Harley's last hope of life. _Hades_, I mutter, and then sigh in mock defeat.

"Here" I say with gritted teeth, and pick Harley up so the healer can have him. Suddenly, a sharp twanging noise rings out in the night sky, and a jagged pain pierces my side. I turn round to see what it was, and then let out a cry of agony, as the pain from the arrow washes over me. The healer laughs quietly, and then picks up Harley. The pain from my wound sends spasms down my body, and my armour begins to feel very wet. When I take my hand off my breastplate, I realise it was blood. Fresh blood. I let out a groan of pain as I grasp the shaft of the arrow, jogging it slightly. Then, I quickly tug it out of my side. A river of fresh red stuff spurts out, and suddenly I feel very lightheaded.

"Oh dear" the healer says, a glint in his eye, "What are you going to do, hey? Call up Kronos for help? Go on, beg for your life!" He laughs cruelly, and then gives my shins a vicious kick. I grit my teeth; the pain from my wound was getting bigger, if that was even possible. I threw my arrow at him, and he yelped loudly."Never" I hiss at him, holding back the urge to cry out again, "you call yourself a healer? You're just evil!" He then sneers down at me and spits in my eye. Just as he's doing that, a particularly nasty spasm ripples down my head to my back, causing me to give a small whimper. He laughs.

Just then another person, from the Olympian side, comes over. She has golden blonde hair, and light brown eyes. She runs over to the healer, her bow and arrows swinging on her back. "Thomas" she yells at him, and then beckons to me, "you told me to shoot him so you could just take Harley. Now you're tormenting him!" You could clearly see the anger in her eyes, boring into his own. And by him, I mean 'Thomas'. Thomas looked at me with disdain. "But Katie" he sighs, "he was just"- The girl suddenly slaps him across the face.

"I don't care, Tom" she shrieks, "You do this all the time. I'm fed up with it! Either take him to the healing dock, or just put him out of his misery. NOW!" Then she storms off, cradling Harley gently, and then accidently dropping her bow. Thomas shouts to her, but it's clear that she's pretending not to hear him. He slowly picks up the bow, and then looks in my direction, rubbing his sore cheek. _Oh no!_ I think, as he heads towards me, his intent clear in his eyes, _OhNoOhNoOhNo! It isn't supposed to end like this! I am supposed to survive this war, travel the world, and maybe even have kids one day._

But it was clear that was not what he was going to let me do.


	3. Morti

"Well" he said, looking at me in that way you look at a piece of fresh meat, "I can't disobey the girls, can I?" I could feel cold drips of sweat running down my back, adding to the ever growing lake of blood that surrounded me. "I guess I've got to kill you" he said with mock remorse, and then he smiled, "Oh don't worry" he hissed, bending down towards my left ear, "I will make it quick"...

He quickly grabbed my head and I tried to struggle, but he held my arms down, and then smiled sweetly at me, "Now now" he said, as if I was still in kindergarten, "it's not nice to hurt other people". My wound was hurting like hell but if I gave up, I was dead. But I guess I would die anyway from blood loss.

He swiftly picked up the bow, and held the wooden bit up to my throat. I lash out at him with my arms and legs, and manage to scratch him on his right cheek. He glares at me horribly, and then suddenly a smile emerged from his cold, unforgiving face. Before I can struggle even more, he gently places his right hand to the ground, the other one still holding me down roughly, and murmurs a quiet chant or prayer, his eyes closed. Before I can understand what he's doing, there's a cracking noise coming from beneath me. Not good.

Suddenly, massive leafy plants break through the concrete, and wrap themselves around me, like a giant green straightjacket. I try to call out for help, in case maybe that girl, Katie, was still nearby, but I had barely just opened my mouth when another vine wrapped around my mouth. I could still breathe, but I couldn't make a sound, apart from the occasional grunts.

Thomas looked at me in triumph, as if it was all over. That I was as good as dead. But Jonathan Black never accepts defeat. So I tried the one thing I had promised that I would never do again. I closed my eyes and murmured: _Mori_

Thomas suddenly started coughing loudly, and then grasped his hands around his neck. He looked at me desperately, fear in his eyes. The plants holding me down suddenly started to wilt and die, allowing me to crawl away quickly. I looked back at Thomas, and was relieved to see him lying motionless on the ground, his eyes rolled back behind his head. I was almost at the sewer, when I heard someone scream. I turned round; just to see that girl, Katie, lying over Thomas's dead body, sobbing madly. I tried to sneak away, knowing very well that she would blame me for Thomas's death, and then avenge it with mine.

I was almost at the sewer when Katie's head snapped up, noticing me for the first time. She stumbled over to me, still crying madly, aiming her bow on my heart. I frantically tried to drag myself into the sewer, but I was too late. With a sickening _twang _she shot the arrow into my chest, causing a dark red liquid to spray against the concrete. Searing pain racked my body, adding to the already excruciating pain of my previous wound. Katie knelt down to my head, crying harder now, and stroked my hair back from my head. "Sleep" she whispered to me sadly, "rest now. You have played your part. The last thing I saw was my own blood pooling on the pavement, and then it went dark.

I guess in the end, we're all just players on a grander stage...


End file.
